msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 30th, 34 LC
The following is a writen record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from August 30th, 34 LC. Recorded by Lora Raventhorne. Record Meriahm Lausten: Right. I now call this meeting to order. Firstly, for the duration of the Chancellor's suspension - three more days - Vorien Dawnstrider will be the acting Chancellor. He's a tad late to the meeting. As acting Vice-Chancellor, I'll be officiating until he arrives. We'll begin, as we always do, with a recap of the previous week's events. Firstly, may I have a volunteer to talk about Archmage Sinclair's work with the Dark Portal in her stead? Nathul Furlbrow: I can speak on the matter. Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you. Mage-Captain, the floor is yours. '''Nathul Furlbrow: Last night Battle-Mage-Lieutenant Vesiana Sinclair held a raid on a small Cultist encampment in the Blasted Lands, just south of Nethergarde Keep. All and all they didn't put up much of a fight, and we even ran into some demons. That is all. Muzula Silverweave: '''Shocking...I imagined Mister Owens would be here... '''Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Mage-Captain. Dismissed. Verus, if you would give a brief report on your class, which I believe was held this week. Verus Baelheit: Of course. Gentlemen, Ladies. This past week, I led a Class on the School of Arcane Magic known as Divination, a Most useful tool in the Mage's set, as well as Scrying, it's Primary use. As well as a lesson on the Magical Art of Psychomerety. I'm pleased to see many of you here who deigned to attend our Lesson. I'd like to thank everyone for coming and encourage you to attend future Lessons. My Thanks to Aya for co-leading this lesson with me. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Verus. Now, then. We also had a fishing night this week. Drossy, please inform the Senate how that went, and how many fines we will probably be collecting, if the cruise is any indication how this Senate spends its leisure budget. Drossy: I invited members of the Senate out for a little night of fishing on Thursday. It was rather peaceful, a bit punny, up until Nathul managed to catch a shark. The shark slapped Muzula halfway into the harbor, but that's okay, Arranax blew it up. Obviously, nobody was grievously injured, and, I think it went well. I may schedule another one. Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Drossy. Dismissed. Now, then. I see something in the notes called "The Veranda". Did anyone go to this and can report on it? '''Nathul Furlbrow: '''Kyandra went. '''Meriahm Lausten: Miss Icefire, please step forward and tell the Senate how that went. Kyandra Icefire: It wasn't that bad. There were a variety of people that showed up, not all being from the Senate. New faces and it was fun. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Miss Icefire. You are dismissed. That concludes the previous week's events. We will now move onto next week. Verus Baelheit: Quicker than usual. Arranax DeVin: Actually, you did miss one thing. Aya Avernus: Mmh. Meriahm Lausten: Oh, right. Well, I suppose we can do that now. Go do your thing. But keep it short. And only moderately scary. Arranax DeVin: It'll take as long as it takes. Either way! The other evening, this very city was menaced by a dire threat to our wellbeing. An unsanctioned fel-thrall entered our city, venting massive sums of illegal magic. It was through the diligent work of Furlbrow, and Silverweave that the creature was detected. Those of you who responded to this threat, you have your city's thanks. Due to the overwhelming display of force, the creature, and its minions were forced to retreat. After, mind you all, threatening the senate with high explosives, and drawing a weapon on battlemagi simply doing their duty. Any questions? Kalecthos Delnathor: What is a fel-thrall? Arranax DeVin: A being so corrupted by fel energy that the only logical conclusion is that they are a thrall of the burning legion. This creature wasn't so much a fel user, as it was simply irradiated with the stuff. Oliviaxi Shadesong: What are our standing orders if we see the savage in the city again? Arranax DeVin: Standing orders are to attempt to detain, and, failing that, eliminate the target. Aithnea Escol: Question, is it just reflexive now to throw little quips at the end of your statements or did you have that planned from the beginning? Meriahm Lausten: Raise your hand, staff, sword, or wand if you wish to ask a question, and wait to be called on. Do not simply shout out. '''Karsh Sinclair:' Do we know who or what sent this creature? Or why? Or do we believe it was just it acting on its own? '''Margrave Haifrall:' It could just be an idiot. Arranax DeVin: There is some speculation on all of those fronts. It probably is an idiot, but it's an idiot that might have connections to other ... factions. As I said, we are investigating at the moment. You will be alerted when I know more. Though I am, at the moment, leaning towards 'idiot.' Anything else? Meriahm Lausten: I believe Ms. Ravenseid has a question. As does Mr. Delnathor. Arranax DeVin: It wasn't a professional question, Lausten. Fair enough. Sorry, what did you wish to ask? Kalecthos Delnathor: Is that why you ordered the 'puppies'? Arranax DeVin: No. The puppies were an unrelated purchase. They're cute ... also, yes? Aithnea Escol: '''It's likely on the board of torture he was mentioning the other night too. '''Kalecthos Delnathor: '''I'll give you a hint. They're heat-seaking puppies with 50 yard radiuses. '''Aithnea Escol: I mean think of it... confined in a cell... no way to shut out the sound... and fifty puppies all barking. Arystlen Ravenseid: Puppies not withstanding...how did such an over irradiated fel thing get through the cities defenses and alarms or be hidden from obvious detection? Margrave Haifrall: ...Idiots? Arranax DeVin: Oh. It didn't. That's why. Detection systems went off, and then, well ... Silverweave and Furlbrow checked it out. Meriahm Lausten: '''If that's all, then, you can be dismissed, Lord DeVin. '''Arranax DeVin: '''The creature appears to have come through with others from an outside location. Thankfully we have defenses in place. '''Arystlen Ravenseid: '''Oh my apologies, I thought you implied it had snuck in. My mistake '''Arranax DeVin: Eh. Fair enough. Verus Baelheit: '''On to this Week? '''Meriahm Lausten: Correct. Anyone who is doing anything next week, please raise a hand and I will call on you. Ms. Raventhorne. Please take the floor. Lora Raventhorne: '''Class on Dalaranian government. Structure, basic workings, and some history thrown in there. Be there. Tuesday, by the way. '''Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Ms. Raventhorne. Councilor Baelheit, the floor is yours. Verus Baelheit: Good Colleagues of the Senate, Some of you may recall the Morphology: creatures Exhibitions that I used to hold at the Violet Hold. These Exhibitons are designed to give you insight and information about Dangerous creatures from a Variety of categories. But as I said, these creatures are dangerous, and you shall learn how to deal with them. I remind you, that these Exhibitons are completely safe to the observer and Violet Hold personnel, so feel free to attend if you've a thirst for knowledge. Meriahm, the other matter? Meriahm Lausten: Go ahead, Verus. No time like the present. Verus Baelheit: "Fellow Colleagues and Mages of the Senate. I, Damon Halliwell, Would like to make my Sincerest apologies know to you all, and to Guardsman Owens in particular. There had been words spoken and actions taken prior to my absence that I regret very much. I think it best to make amends to my friends and colleagues. To offer my deepest feelings of remorse, and my personal promise to change. This I make to everyone assembled here, and carry the promise of a United Senate into the future. My sincere thanks and apologies, Chancellor Damon Halliwell." Lora Raventhorne: ...He's literate? Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Councilor Baelheit. And if we could -not- like anyone on fire in the future, we won't have to listen to anything like that again. '''Verus Baelheit: That was a brief statement written by our Chancellor, Damon Halliwell, on the behavior exhibited prior to his suspension. Velianaris: I am.. Terribly confused. Verus Baelheit: Sage advice, Meriahm. Thank you, everyone. Meriahm Lausten: You're dismissed. We now open the floor for general discussion. Anyone who I overlooked for the previous sections, or anyone who wishes to bring something before the Senate, put up a hand or raise a staff. We will begin with Ms. Velianaris. Arranax DeVin: Well. You know if he wrote it for himself, the word 'morons' would have been used at least six times. Meriahm Lausten: Next is... Ms. Sinclair. Step forward. Karsh Sinclair: As some, or many, of you may be aware of--I have recently awoken from a coma that was inflicted upon me when one of my research experiments suffered a catastrophic failure. My survival through that time was only due to my elemental, Tidalis. I recently began to go through my research notes and discovered that -all- documentation on my research on the Worgen Affliction have been stolen. Myself and Miss Silverweave conducted an investigation into the matter, and have determined the culprit to be a gnome by the name of Gearon Highspark. The specifics of said investigation have yielded unsettling results. Results I would prefer to confer with the Council in private after this meeting has adjurned. Meriahm Lausten: Noted. We shall speak to you at the conclusion of this meeting. Dismissed. Ms. Shadesong. Please take the floor. Oliviaxi Shadesong: In brief, because it wasn't addressed in the meeting proper, I thought to ask now. I formally request the events leading into the death of Deloria Ravenshire be made available to the senate, as well as a trial date be announced. No matter your thoughts on Deloria as a person, she was a comrade in arms and is now dead. This is a serious matter that affects us all; no matter our rank or responsibilities. Meriahm Lausten: '''Would you be willing to delay a week until a quorum of the Inner Council is present? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Absolutely. Meriahm Lausten: '''Then we defer the motion for a week. Thank you, Ms. Shadesong. Dismissed. Mr. Delnathor. The floor is yours. '''Kalecthos Delnathor: It recently came to my attention that the Senate has no means of accessing our information conveniently in the field. So I took it upon myself to change this. My solution was simple, a storage crystal to hold all of the information we need, and a way to transmit that information to any Senate member at will, which brings me to my newest invention, the holo-bracer. The name is, of course, up for discussion. Currently, I only have two pieces of information on the devices. The first is a complete set of maps for the known world, the second is instructions for adding your own information to the database. Karsh Sinclair: How do you intend to keep these devices from being stolen and then utilized by our enemies? Knowledge is power, and putting all of our knowledge and trusting it to this device could be extremely risky if the proper security measures have not been taken. Kalecthos Delnathor: Well, at the moment, i'll be doing that by only giving these current models to those of rank Decurion and up. The rest of the senate will have to wait for a few months before I make them readily available to all members. Meriahm Lausten: Ms. Raventhorne. Is this something the Violet Bank may be willing to fund the production of? Lora Raventhorne: No. Karsh Sinclair: And what if they're taken from a Decurion or higher rank? How will you safeguard it at that point? Kalecthos Delnathor: They won't have to. I'm making a donation to the Senate out of my own pocket to fix the problem. Meriahm Lausten: Very well. We will eagerly await the results of your final testing and seeing them go out. Kalecthos Delnathor: Information can only be modified or added from Dalaran using the centrallized device, which I am going to request permission to house in the Librarium. Arranax DeVin: Will be be able to plot long range artillery shell trajectories? Meriahm Lausten: Oh for-- Kalecthos Delnathor: In a few months’ time, I hope to make these as readily available to Senate members as our rings are. Lora Raventhorne: What device can do that, you're nuts. Arranax DeVin: I'm just asking. Aithnea Escol: I thought it was my turn to ask a question, silly me. Kalecthos Delnathor: I suppose a new version of the maps section can be made that can calculate trajectories given bomb strength and launch height information. Sorry, continue. Aithnea Escol: Regardless of where the database is held, what protection algorithms will be protecting the data. While beneficial to have a centralized and easily obtainable source, that also increases the risk of potential thievery or misuse and dickery. Consider the fact that at least three people in this room can easily access and bypass titanic databases... And have out in the field under fire. Arranax DeVin: If possible, please add that option to mine. I will be placing an order. Kalecthos Delnathor: Then consider the fact that I will request it be held in level Gamma storage to prevent those witht he ability from reaching it in the first place. Arranax DeVin: I also must add I find this to be a fantastic idea. Muzula Silverweave: Indeed. Kalecthos Delnathor: All information available on one will be available on all of them, though you can save data specifically onto your within any of the subsections to keep it with you and only you, I will show you how. Aithnea Escol: That still only answers one part of the question, what internal security measures will be taken if the external ones are breached? Farel Arc: I-I'd be happy to help with development Mr. Delnathor. Kalecthos Delnathor: I have a device to completely shut down the server and prevent all tampering if need be. I shall hand this over to the Inner Council. Verus Baelheit: Perhaps we can create some sort of "Firewall"... If you try and access it, and you aren’t its owner, It will Pyromantically create a wall of Fire to deal with you. Kalecthos Delnathor: Currently, the devices themselves are ready for use, its information that needs to be added onto the project to be accessed. Oliviaxi Shadesong: In the interest of time, can we form a committee to research the feasibility of this idea at a later date? Meriahm Lausten: I concur with Ms. Shadesong. The Librarium can work on testing the feasibility of this device. Arranax DeVin: Yes. I wish to see this done, and done with all due haste. It's a fantastic notion. Meriahm Lausten: Talk to Councilor Baelheit later this week. Dismissed. Kalecthos Delnathor: Yes. In the mean time, at the conclusion of this assembly, i'd like to hand out the prototypes with the maps and instructions for downloading new information to those of rank Decurion and up. Meriahm Lausten: Zalphar the Green. The floor is yours. Zalphar the Green : Good evening, members of the Senate. Since the hour grows late, I'll keep this short. I am requesting permission of the Council to allow me to be stationed in Nethergarde Keep to keep watch over the Blasted Lands. As you know, we had a few run-ins with cultists and demons these past two weeks there. I would like to act as eyes for the Senate and update you all if there is any more questionable activity. I will remain visiting Darnassus to keep up with my duties as an Ambassador. Meriahm Lausten: We don't have a quorum present of the Council, but I see no problem with it. Unless Lord DeVin and Councilor Baelheit are opposed? Arranax DeVin: I do not object. Verus Baelheit: Unopposed. Meriahm Lausten: ''' Then it's done. Please report to the Council and the Senate if anything goes wrong, and work with Archmage Sinclair. Dismissed. And with that, we move on to promotions. I defer to Councilor Baelheit. '''Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Meriahm. Miss Elizabeth Alecto. Please step forward. Miss Alecto, In your time amongst us, you have proven yourself a loyal, talented, and dedicated Mage of Dalaran, It is the decision of this Council to immediately grant you promotion to Vanguard of our Senate. Congratulations. Elizabeth Alecto: Thank you very much. Verus Baelheit: Miss Kyandra Icefire. Please step forward. Miss Icefire, There are none amongst the Senate who could doubt your loyalty, dedication, and Example to others you have shown to the Kirin Tor. May you continue to serve as an Example as a Vanguard of our Senate. Kyandra Icefire: Thank you Baelheit. Verus Baelheit: Dismissed. Verus Baelheit: I defer back to you, Meriahm. M eriahm Lausten: Thank you, Councilor Baelheit. With that, I declare this Session closed. For Dalaran. All: To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events